gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuki Seo
{Biographical Information Kanji 瀬尾 結月 Also Known as Lorelei Horoscope Cancer Birthday July 7 Age 16-17 Class 2-A Club Choir Physical and Vital Statistics Gender Female Height 163 cm Blood Type B Appearance Anime Episode 2 Manga Volume 1 Chapter 4 Voice Actors Japanese Miyuki Sawashiro EnglishDub Allanah Fitzgerald Yuzuki Seo is Sakura's friend. She is popular amongst their classmates, and she is often asked for help on various extracurricular activities. However, her brash personality often makes people feel offended. Nozaki classifies her as "KY" (空気を読まない, Kūki o yomanai, oblivious, thick-skinned), as she cannot read the atmosphere or context. Despite her rude and tomboyish demeanor, Yuzuki has an angelic singing voice, and she has the nickname of "Choir Club's Lorelei" (声楽部のローレライ, Seigakubu no Lorelai). She has an older brother Ryosuke, who is a university student. Appearance Seo has shoulder length natural slightly curly brown hair that is swept to the side by a brown scrunchie, in a loose ponytail. She is average height, has an ample bust, and her eyes are brown with a slight reddish tint, appearing amber. Her clothes consist of the standard uniform. A white blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt, her neck bow is red as she is a second year and over that is her blazer. She wears her uniform in a much more sloppy fashion compared to Chiyo Sakura. Her bow is the correct colour for her year, but her skirt is shorter, and she wears no socks. However, when it comes to choir competitions, she wears her hair down and part of her hair is plaited. She is described as high-class and proper. She also wears socks in this case. Personality Seo is someone that easily offends people. She is not aware of this though. Because of that, Umetarou Nozaki calls her "oblivious". Seo demonstrates this obliviousness fully as shown in episode 10, while watching the movie, where she paid attention only to the alien on screen and failed to notice anything else, even the plot. She also likes to pester Hirotaka Wakamatsu, but that is probably born out of poorly displayed affection. Seo is shown to have no sportsmanship whatsoever in a comical way. When playing basketball, she would flout all the rules and annoy the other players by hogging the ball and laughing maniacally. However, it is also through this that the basketball team realizes the importance of teamwork and hence appreciate their team more. Thus, Seo's participation in their games not only allows the basketball team to practice for when they meet an annoying opponent, but also brings out the best in the team. It is shown in the manga, that she does get flustered and embarrassed when she is complimented or confessed to. Relationships Hirotaka Wakamatsu He doesn't even know that Yuzuki Seo is Lorelei-san, although he is practically in love with her because her music has the ability to help him sleep (he suffers from insomnia; however, after talking to him, Nozaki feels that Seo is the reason for his lack of sleep, but he doesn't point this out to him). Nevertheless, they continue to go on different kinds of outings. When Seo suggested she would take someone else, Wakamatsu responded that that would upset him, and he prefers to go with her anywhere she likes. No matter how crazy she acts, he continues to follow her around, trying to find out what anyone can like about a girl like her. There are some hints about him having romantic feelings for her. Chiyo Sakura Ironically, she behaves quite normally with Sakura, and they are good friends. They sit next to each other in class; that's why they became friends. Roman Academy Seo has a way of driving most of the students and teachers at Roman Academy insane. Multiple examples can be listed: 1. The teachers are always chasing her when she skirts her jobs or does something she's not supposed to. 2. Students use her for help in their respective clubs; however, this is usually to learn the value of teamwork. 3. Girls in her class talk to her normally; however, they usually get annoyed or upset by the things she says without thinking. 4. All the boys in the basketball club are also afraid of her because she attacks them indiscriminately when she is helping the girls basketball club. Triviaes:Yuzuki SeoCategory:CharactersCategory:Females * Her birthday is in Tanabata day. * Her hobbies are moving her body, playing with friends, playing fighting games (arcade), tactic games, and action games (home only). She spends holidays by going outside. * She is good at singing and sports while she does not do well in teamwork and reading the situation. * Her best subjects are Mathematics and History (both World and Japanese), but does not do as well in any Literature subject. Her elective subject is Music. * Her favorite foods are sushi and roasted chicken. Her least favorite food is sakura denbu and Decorative ingredients such as edible chrysanthemum. * Her family consists of her father, mother, and elder brother. * She lives relatively near to the school, and usually goes to school by bicycle. Incidentally, she also lives near to the train station, and would occasionally go to school by train whenever she feels like it. * Her type of guy is funny guy. * Nozaki uses her as a reference for the male secondary character in his manga * She is ranked 5th in the character popularity poll, according to official fan book. Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Females